


How to Make Friends and Influence People

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but you never know with me, that short gave me so many ideas, this should only be a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Sombra goes recruiting. Satya is willing to listen.





	

“Sombra, where are you?” Gabriel demands into his comm, scowling as he stares at the computer station the hacker should be sitting at. 

“Looking into a matter in India concerning Vishkar. I’ll be back in a couple of days Reaper,” she says and he can practically sense her rolling her eyes. “If I’m correct…well, let’s just say we could be getting a very, very nice advantage. If I’m wrong, I’ll be taking out someone who could be a major threat in the long term.”

“Be careful, Talon is getting warier due to the recent ‘failed’ missions,” Gabriel warns. 

“I know, I know. I am in their systems,” Sombra says. “I’m going silent for the next two days. Tell them I’m sick or something until I get back.”

“Alright. Keep on your emergency comm though. I don’t need you dead.” 

“Sí.”

************

Satya stares into her cup of chai, not really seeing it. The café is almost silent, but then again, not many are seeking coffee or tea at midnight. If she didn’t have this meeting, she would likely be asleep. Or staring up at her ceiling, trying to put back together her shattered delusions. 

“Symmetra?” a voice asks, and Satya looks up. It’s not an accent she recognizes, but based on who sent her the message that doesn’t surprise her. 

“I am she,” Satya says, gesturing to the chair across from her. “Would you like chai?”

“Coffee,” Sombra says, shaking her head. 

Satya flags down the waitress and gives the order. She doubts the other woman speaks Telugu, and she knows the waitress doesn’t speak English. A few minutes later the coffee arrives, both women remaining silent though Satya can tell Sombra is watching her as she studies her chai again. The woman takes a sip of her coffee once it arrives, wrinkling her nose slightly and adding in a truly unholy amount of sugar. 

“So…” Satya says, raising her gold-brown eyes to meet purple. 

“So…” smirks Sombra, earning her a flat look from Satya. “Alright, I won’t tease. You and I both know why I am here though.”

“You are here because you wish to know if I will betray Vishkar after you dug into the dark and forced me to see the light on them,” says Satya, taking a sip of her tea. “You seem oddly fond of shattering people’s worlds.”

“I am in the business of information. Sometimes from the shadows things need to come to the light. I am sure you are aware of that Symmetra,” and Sombra’s expression is almost kind. “Better for you to know now than later, yes?”

“Better for me to have known six months ago,” Satya corrects, getting a startled look from Sombra. “You are familiar that Vishkar is work in Río? And the destruction the Calado building and the almost total destruction of a favela?”

“Sí,” Sombra says, now giving Satya a curious, thoughtful look. “Why?”

“Less than five minutes before the Calado explosion, I had been in the building, after having been ordered to find any information that could be used against Calado. There was none, and then the building went up in flames. I had been in the favela near there earlier in the day, being shown around by a little girl named Rosa.” Satya closes her eyes and then opens them quickly, the scarred visage of the little girl dancing behind them. “I ran into the favela and attempted to protect Rosa. I only partially succeeded. She lived, but her face was badly burned by the flames before I could reach her. Last month I was back in Río and discovered that while the redevelopment had begun, all the former residents barely had housing.” 

“That is when you began to lose faith in Vishkar and their views,” Sombra says, a flash of understanding crossing her face. “I had theorized that but…”

“Proof is always nice?” Satya says, a bit wryly. “Then the information you gave me confirmed my worst fears. That Vishkar is willing to do anything for the sake of what they consider to be order. I once disagreed with the actions of Lúcio Correia dos Santos; now I see he isn’t wrong.”

“Would you like to leave Vishkar then?” Sombra asks. “Try to change the world without the chains of their order? Make it so you don’t have to worry about their control?”

Satya falls silent, studying her prosthetic. Vishkar had strongly ‘advised’ her to allow her arm to be replaced by it when she was thirteen. They thought it would make her better. At that age she hadn’t truly understood why they would want that, but because Vishkar was giving her a better life, convinced her that they were making a better world, so she did it. To this day Satya doesn’t know why they wanted her to do it though so many others used a glove. 

“Yes,” she says, meeting Sombra eyes. “How?”

“Here’s how we are going to do this…”

*********

Gabriel frowns as he waits in the silent hangar. Sombra should be arriving any minute, and he’s not quite certain what he should expect. She had been completely silent the entire time she’d been in India, though he had seen what he suspects was the fallout of whatever she was up to. It would take Vishkar months to deal with the political fallout from so much of their dirty laundry hitting the news at once.

He spies Sombra just as she steps out of the shadows, a familiar purple glow surrounding her. She’s grinning, not smirking which surprises him a bit.

An Indian woman is with her, silent beside her. She wears a blue visor and white headset, with a white and blue prosthetic replacing her left arm. What he suspects to be a photon gun rests on her hip. A blue, black and gold dress covers her, with boots going up to almost midthigh. 

“Hey Reaper. I made a new friend. This is Satya Vaswani, callsign: Symmetra.”


End file.
